Sister Holidays Episode II: Attack of the Force
by Minecast Chris
Summary: The Virtcast are done with Josh, but now they have a new enemy. Sith Lord Tey Martyl. Will they defeat him? They have new members, and new relationships. But what happens when an ancient force entity known as Abeloth appears? They have to get Ben Skywalker and Savara Rein (Vestara Khai) back to the Clone Wars! Will they defeat the new collection of enemies? Find out here!


**G'day Casters, I'm back with another one-shot. This is a sequel to my other big one-shot: Sister Holidays, so I highly recommend reading that one first. (** **/s/10865797/1/Sister-Holidays ) This is a few months after SH, because that finished at Christmas 2014. We will be starting in April 2015. Right after the 1****st**** term. At the time of writing this section, the story is only known as Sister Holidays II, but I will hopefully have a better name when this gets released. Oh and I don't know whether this is how it goes with real college or not, but the holidays will follow the same term dates as Primary School and High School.**

**EnjoY!**

_**Sector 1: A screwed up timeline.**_

_**Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

It was the 3rd of April, term one of school had ended yesterday and we had the whole group together again for the first time since the 26th of January. We had also given ourselves a name since Christmas. The Virtcast. Because we were so awesome in the dream realm, which was similar to the VirtNet. (A/N Bad name, I know…) Currently, we were testing my new computer to see how beast it was in games. We were running GTA V with a high end ENB and a bunch of vehicle mods and even a slight map mod that had been made during the short amount of time the game had been out on PC. On max settings I was getting 130FPS, and that was with as much chaos as Anna and I could possibly cause in Online. "Holy shit this thing is boss. Better than mine, that's for sure." Said Chris. "Yeah, and yours costed like, 2000 to 4000 bucks. This thing is barely 2000." I said. "Yeah fuck you too mate, fuck you too. lol." I laughed. "Biatch." "At least you guys actually have gaming machines, we're left with a shitty thing that can't even run Damned!" Said Rebecca Lionsuki, one of Chris's friends. "Star could barely run Damned, and his computer was almost as good as mine or Tey's. But yeah, it's still shit. And the fact that you only have one, so you and Sarah can't really play together." Said Chris. "What happened to Josh's computer?" I asked. "Nothing, it's still in his room." "Well why can't Rebecca and Sarah take that one, then get another one from Tey? It'd be cheaper, since you'd probably only have to pay for the one Tey would give you, unless he gives it to you guys for free because you're his friends." I said. "And why the fuck did we not think of that? That would be way easier than getting two new computers from the shop, or building them. And as you said, cheaper." "Sounds good, let's get those computers!" Said Sarah. We went and grabbed Josh's computer from his house, and put it in the back of Sarah's 2014 Chevrolet Impala LTZ. We then went to Tey's house and Sarah managed to get a computer from him for free. We took the two computers back to Rebecca and Sarah's house, along with a spare monitor Chris had. "Alright, now let's see how good these things are." I said, helping Sarah set up hers while Chris helped Rebecca. We soon got them up and running, and found they were quite good. Soon though, it was time to go home and go to bed. We said goodbye to everyone and got in my Ice Commodore VF. "It'll be good to go back to the dream realm and see Anakin and Ahsoka again." Said Anna. "Yeah, that'll be good." I said. "I wonder if Rebecca, Sarah, and Tey will be there?" I thought about it. "They might be, but it seems only us girls remember who we are. So there is a possibility that Tey might not remember who he is, or us." I said. "Josh remembered, so does Chris." She said. "Josh was dead here, and Chris only remembered after being attacked by a KillSim. Remember?" I reminded her. "True." I parked in the shed and we went inside to have dinner. Then we went to bed.

We woke up in Arendelle. After the king and queen had been killed, along with our younger selves, we had been made the rulers of Arendelle until a new king and queen were found. And even then, we would still serve Arendelle because it technically is our kingdom. No one suspects us being from another place except the people who already know, the Jedi and the clones. And we wanted it to stay that way. We went outside and met up with the Virtcast. "Hey Anna." Said Kairi, giving Anna a kiss. "Hey Kairi. Hey everyone else." Said Anna. "Um, what the hell is going on?" Asked a familiar voice. Rebecca and Sarah were looking at us. "So you did get into the dream realm. Welcome to our second life." Said Vestara. "Dream Realm? You mean this is real?" Asked Rebecca. "Kinda, if we die here we go back to real life and can't come back." Said Chris. "So, why do you all look like your cosplay characters now?" Asked Sarah. "Because we are those characters here. I'm Jedi Master Christopher Minecast, Elsa is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Anna is Princess Anna of Arendelle, Vestara is Jedi-Sith Lady Vestara Khai, Astrid is Astrid Hofferson, Heather and Jaina are Dragonborn Wolfblood Vikings, and Kairi is Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. Josh was a rogue Jedi Master too." He said. "Awesome!" Said Rebecca and Sarah at the same time. "I wonder if we are anyone special?" Wondered Sarah. "Maybe, but I don't know. We will have to see." Said Astrid. "What about Tey, is he here?" I asked. "We don't know, he wasn't around when we woke up." Said Rebecca. I heard a ship flying over and saw the _Twilight_ landing near us. We went over to it. The ramp on the bottom of the 34 metre long G9 Rigger freighter opened, and out stepped Anakin and Ahsoka. "Hey guys, good to see you again!" I said. "Good to see you too, but right now we need to get down to business. We have reports of a new Sith Lord wreaking havoc in the galaxy." Said Anakin. "Shit, who?" Asked Chris. "Lord Martyl." Said Ahsoka. "Well, we know where Tey is. Why did I get the feeling he would end up as some sort of Sith or rogue Jedi?" Said Chris. "You know him in your world?" Asked Ahsoka. "Tey Martyl, he is one of our friends." I said. (A/N I decided to try to get a better name than Tey Bugsy so I made Martyl up.) "Well, looks like we have another bastard to take down. Let's get going." Said Jaina. "But we might need another ship, I doubt all nine members of the Virtcast would fit on the _Twilight_." Said Anna. "Well it's a good thing I modified Chris's _Herald_-Class shuttle than isn't it." Said Anakin. Just as he said that, a Jet Black shuttle came into view and landed next to the _Twilight_. "Holy fucking shit, it seems to pull off the Jet Black nicely. Looks sleek and stealthy now!" Chris said. "Yeah, and it's bigger than the YT-1760. That could hold 10 people, this thing holds 12. Oh and it's also known as a Sith Freighter." Said Vestara. "What should we call it?" Asked Anna. "How about, the _Night Fury_." Said Chris. "Watch out, most badass ship in the galaxy over here." I said. We all laughed.

_**Chris Minecast's POV:**_

We all boarded the _Night Fury_ and got ready. Aside from me, Vestara was the most experienced pilot out of the Virtcast, since she had helped Rex fly the YT-1760 sometimes. I had more experience though, especially with this ship due to it being the ship belonging to Josh and I throughout our time as Sith. I showed Vestara the basics of the new ship and we started the pre-flight checks. "Alright, everyone prepare for take-off." I said as I saw the _Twilight_ power up. I started the engines and we hovered up into the air. We then followed the _Twilight_ to the _Resolute_ and landed on the _Venator_-class Star Destroyer. We were greeted by Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, and Yoda. "Welcome back, young ones." Said Yoda. "Thank you master, it's good to be back." I said. "Great skills, you possess, but ready to fight Lord Martyl, I feel you are not." He said. I understood. "Josh was a former Jedi, Tey however, was born a Sith in this place. I can understand why we would not be ready to fight him." I said. "I was born a Sith, and I'm a Sith Lady." Said Vestara. "Yes, but you only got your title from a meditation sphere. Sure, you defeated the Lost Tribe of the Sith, and even defeated Abeloth with help from Ben, and the others who destroyed her other forms, but did you ever go up against a fully trained senior Sith Lord with people who have nowhere near enough skill to beat him? I don't recall that happening." I said. "I'm not even going to ask who Ben and Abeloth are." Said Obi-Wan. "Abeloth is a force entity, and Ben is Anakin's grandson." Said Vestara. "Oh, well that's good to know. More Skywalkers." Joked Rex. "I'm going to ignore that." Said Anakin. We laughed. "More training, we will give you. Defeat Lord Martyl, you must." Said Yoda. "Yes master. We will train hard and succeed in our mission, like always." I said. "We also have two new members who might need a bit more training than the rest of us." Said Elsa, bringing Rebecca and Sarah forward. "A powerful presence in the force, you two have, trained, you will be." Said Yoda. "Thanks Master Yoda. We will do our best." Said Rebecca.

The cruiser came out of hyperspace over Coruscant. We got in the _Night Fury_ and followed the _Twilight_ down to the Jedi Temple. "Whoa, it looks so much bigger in real life!" Said Sarah. "Yeah, it's a bit of a giant. Are you guys ready to face the extreme training that is Jedi training?" I asked. "Ready as we'll ever be." Said Rebecca. The hangar of the Temple was a bit crowded but Vestara helped me land the _Night Fury_. "Well, let's start this training." Said Elsa.

It had been a few weeks since we had started the training, and it was time to finish up. We all went through our final, most challenging session, and succeeded. We were ready to fight Tey. But the school holidays ended in two days. So we weren't going to be able to do much. Half of us had college to go back to, and Vestara still had 12th grade in high school. So with only three members, we had no chance. We would have to wait. But that was two days away. Right now, we were in the _Night Fury_ flying to the last known location of Tey, an outer-rim planet called Tatooine. "There it is. I can only imagine how annoyed Anakin is that he has to come back to this dust ball." Said Vestara. "Yeah." Said Kairi. We landed on the outskirts of Mos Espa, Anakin's home town. We walked to the space port and found some traces that Tey had been here. And soon, we found Lord Martyl himself. "Hello Tey." Said Sarah. "You still owe me that sugar." He said. I laughed. "The only thing she owes you is your death in this place." Said Rebecca. Rebecca and Sarah both grabbed their blue lightsabers. Vestara grabbed her red sabre, I grabbed my purple sabre, Anakin and Obi-Wan grabbed their blue sabres, and Ahsoka grabbed both her green sabres. Elsa created an ice sword for herself and another one for Anna, Astrid grabbed her axe, Kairi grabbed her keyblade, and Jaina and Heather decided to use dragon form. A few people watched us, while others ran away. Tey just laughed. "You seriously think you'll beat me? You may have beaten Josh but he was weak. You will never defeat me. But I would like to see you try. After all, I know you probably don't want your little sister to die, do you Chris." He said laughing. He pulled Clarissa out of a house using the force, she was tied up and scared. "You fucking bitch, you will never get away with that." I said, hatred consuming me. "Chris, don't let your hatred control you." Said Obi-Wan. "Mate, just like Vestara, I'm half Sith. It doesn't matter." I said. The others were surprised. "Since when have you been half Sith?" Asked Ahsoka. "Since the beginning, but I only found out by working with Josh." Everyone looked at me. "Just shut up and kill this mother fucker." I said, lunging at Tey. He just laughed, grabbed Clarissa, and force jumped onto a passing ship. We ran back to the _Night Fury_ and the _Twilight_ and jumped in. We took off and went after the ship that Tey was on. "Don't you dare fire on that thing while my little sis is on it." I said. The ship went into space with us right behind it. "What the hell is this thing?" Asked Anakin. It was indeed a ship that was not of any known model. "I think I recognize it." Said Anna. "I think I do too. That shuttle thing that comes out of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ in Star Trek. I think it's called a _Galileo_-Type Shuttlecraft." I said. And what do you know, a _Constitution_-Class appeared behind the _Resolute_. And after close inspection, it was NCC-1701-A. Also known as the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. The 305 metre long _Constitution_-Class looked tiny next to the 1,137 metre long _Venator_-Class, but we knew the shields and weapons would most likely make quick work of the Star Destroyer. The _Copernicus_ landed in the _Enterprise_ so we landed in the _Resolute_. The _Enterprise_ went warp speed. "Track it." I said. "Got it. Do we go after it?" Asked a clone. "Yes." We entered hyperspace and followed the cruiser. "What the kriff was that thing?" Asked Anakin. "It's a design from a different galaxy. More specifically, the future of our galaxy. That was a refitted _Constitution_ -class battle cruiser. It's called the U.S.S. _Enterprise_, a flagship of the Federation as far as I know. Also identifiable as NCC-1701-A." Said Anna. "And I'm pretty sure their tech is much better than ours." I said. "Our lasers won't penetrate their shields, we'd need a Death Star to take it out. Whereas their lasers and torpedoes, well, we'd be lucky to survive." Said Kairi. "A Death Star?" Asked Anakin. "A space station the size of a small moon that the separatists are planning to build, but in the end gets built by the Empire. Also known as the future of the Republic if all goes according to the movies. It has enough fire power to destroy a planet, and they do. They use it to destroy Alderaan." I said. "We might want to destroy those plans if we ever get our hands on them." Said Obi-Wan. I agreed. We soon came out of hyperspace over the planet Ryloth. "What do these guys want with a Twi'lek planet?" Wondered Vestara. "I don't know, but it can't be good." I said. We got in the _Night Fury_ and went down to the planet. Anakin and Ahsoka stayed behind with a group of the 501st in-case we needed help. We followed the _Copernicus_ to what looked like a Federation base near the city of Kala'din. "So why are the Federation working with the Sith?" Wondered Heather. "I don't know, but with that much power we're gonna need all the luck and skill we can get." I said.

_**Tey Martyl's POV:**_

I arrived at the base outside Kara'din and landed the _Copernicus_. "You realize that if you keep torturing me you'll only make my big bro madder and more into killing you." Said Clarissa. "I'd like to see him try." I laughed. "You _will_ regret this." She said. I threw her into the jail that we had set up in the base and went to where my sister was keeping an eye on the scanners. "Hey Kiarna, anything happened?" I asked. "Nope, still quiet except for a _Venator_-class Star Destroyer coming out of hyperspace behind you, then disappearing. Either they left or they blocked themselves from the scanners. Either way, I don't think they'll be much trouble." She said. "Can you identify the cruiser?" I asked. "One sec… It's the _Resolute_. General Skywalker's flagship." "Okay." I don't know why I asked that since we hadn't had time to identify the cruiser that the Virtcast had gotten on. It was getting late, so we went to bed.

I woke up. I had breakfast and decided to check to make sure Sarah's computer was good and hadn't played up yet. I got on my dirt bike and headed to Rebecca and Sarah's house. When I arrived though, they weren't there. I called Sarah. "Hey, where are you?" I asked. "At Elsa and Anna's place." She said. "Okay, I just wanted to know if your computer worked fine." "Yeah, it's great. Thanks for that mate." "Alright, well, see ya I guess." "Bye." I hung up. _Good. So they don't think I remember anything from the dream realm._ It had taken an accidental attack from one of Josh's KillSims for me to remember, but I did. I went back home. "Hey Kiarna. I've got a plan for when we go back to the dream realm." I said. "Where?" She asked. "The dream realm, we've been going there in our sleep for ages." She looked confused. "I go there but I don't remember seeing you there." She said. Now I was confused. "So you don't remember it? I thought it was pretty much standard for girls to remember that place. Everyone in the Virtcast remembers, and they're all girls except Chris. Who got attacked by a KillSim which is the same reason I remember." I said. "Well obviously I don't go to the same place as you." She said. "The hell? I was literally talking to you in the realm an hour ago!" I was so confused. "What were we doing?" She asked. "Checking the scanners to make sure the Virtcast hadn't followed me to the base. You said the _Resolute_ had come out of hyperspace right after the _Enterprise_ but had quickly gone again." I said. "Yeah, I don't remember any of that." She said. This was getting more and more confusing.

That night, we went back to bed for the last time before the holidays ended. It was time to kill the Virtcast or wait until the end of term 2. I woke up and immediately went to Kiarna. "Do you remember the wake?" I asked. "Where?" She asked. "What the fuck? You don't remember the wake here, and you don't remember what happens here when you're there. Somehow I get the feeling you're not Kiarna." I said. But that feeling suddenly vanished and I completely forgot what had just happened. "So, we need to kill these guys today. Otherwise we have to wait till the end of term 2." I said. Kiarna smiled and nodded. "I have spotted a _Herald_-class shuttle near the base. It identifies as a Sith ship but something's not quite right. It belonged to Josh and Chris before Chris betrayed us and killed Josh, and after that it was supposedly decommissioned. And although this has the same identification as that ship, it's been modified." She said. "It's them. That's the ship they followed me in. The _Night Fury_." I said. "Well then, let's give a surprise attack then shall we." She said. I nodded and went to get in my Federation attack fighter. Kiarna followed and got in hers. We took off with a whole squad of Federation attack fighters and flew to the last known location of the _Night Fury_.

_**Kiarna Martyl's POV:**_

I followed Tey to the shuttle and started firing on it. They started shooting back but managed to penetrate our shields. One of our fighters went down. And soon, a squadron of ARC-fighters came down, probably from the _Resolute_, and started attacking us. This did not go as planned. We were soon outnumbered and had to retreat. But I broke off and headed for my own little secret base. I landed and got out of the craft. I went to a jail cell. "Looks like I might need to go to this 'wake' that you're from, little Kiarna." I said. "You'll never get away with this, Abeloth." Said Kiarna. _**Abeloth's POV:**_ "Oh I think I will, with how easy your brother is to control." I laughed. "And to think he's one of the best Sith Lords out there, with such a weak mind!" I said. "My brother, is not a Sith!" Kiarna yelled. "I'm afraid he is young one." I said with my larger than physically possible smile. I used the force and sent Kiarna unconscious. I then got to work on creating a way to get to the wake, using memories from Kiarna's mind. I spent the rest of the day doing that.

_**The real Kiarna Martyl's POV:**_

I woke up. I sensed it was time to be in the wake, but somehow, I was still in the sleep. I looked around and saw no sign of Abeloth. I also sensed no protection around my cell in the force. I used the force and opened the cell. _Shit, that must mean she's in the wake!_ I thought. I went to the fighter that was outside. _Hang on, Star Trek?_ I was a bit confused. I got in the fighter and figured out the controls. I then took off and flew to the city of Kara'din, which was the closest city. I noticed a black _Herald_-class shuttle sitting outside the walls of the city, surrounded by ARC-fighters and clones. It seemed to have heavy battle damage. I came near but a group of ARC-fighters came out of nowhere and started shooting me. I enacted some evasive manoeuvres and got away. I decided to approach on foot. I landed a fair distance away and walked back. The clones spotted me and pointed their blasters. "I'm not here to kill you, I just want to talk." I said. "We don't talk to Sith scum, Kiarna." Said Elsa. "I am not a Sith." I said. She created an ice sword. I grabbed my lightsaber and ignited it. It was red. "Not a Sith?" Laughed Elsa. I looked at the sabre, confused. Elsa rushed at me and I blocked her attack. "Please Elsa, I am not a Sith! Abeloth must have gotten rid of my green sabre and gotten a red one." I said. "Abeloth? You mean that force entity that doesn't appear until Fate Of The Jedi? I don't believe you." She said, trying to cut my head off. I force jumped away. "I will not fight you Elsa." I said. "Makes it easy for me." She said, lunging at me again. I turned and ran back to the fighter, using the force to go faster. I jumped in and took off as quickly as possible. I was flying back to Abeloth's base when I spotted an ARC-fighter right behind me. "For the last fucking time, I'm not a Sith!" I said through the comms. "I want you to prove it, Kiarna. I know you, and you're not evil. Just give me a reason to believe that in this realm." Said a voice with a strong Australian accent that I recognized as Chris. We landed at Abeloth's base. "First of all, why are you and Elsa still here?" I asked. "We're sleeping in. We don't have school." Said Chris. "Why are you still here?" He asked. "Abeloth figured out how to get into the wake, so she obviously went into my body, leaving me here." I said. "Abeloth is in the wake? Would you know if she has her powers?" He panicked. "I don't know. All I know is that she's controlling Tey." "But Tey has been a Sith Lord his entire life here. Maybe that's why he's only recently decided to show himself." I thought about that. "Maybe." I said. "So you had no idea Tey was a Sith?" He asked. "No." I said. "Well, I don't detect any lies. Okay, I believe you about Abeloth. Let's get back and get you fixed up, you look like shit." He said kindly. I smiled and agreed. We went back to the broken _Herald_-class. "She's telling the truth. And now Abeloth is in the wake, we need to stop her." Said Chris. "Are you fucking kidding me? We are not trained enough to defeat a powerful force entity!" Said Elsa. "We might not be, but we know people who are." He said. "Who." I asked. "Vestara defeated her, alongside Ben." "Okay but we'd need Ben. He's not around here." Said Elsa. "We need to time-travel." He said. "You're kidding me, right?" I said. "No. Star Trek technology is close to getting it, and Luuuke managed to do it, alongside another clone and an entire clone army. They came back to the Clone Wars and went up against the Republic. Luuuke being the second clone of Luke Skywalker." I looked at him. "So, if we combine the Star Wars tech with the Star Trek tech we might be able to go into the future, grab Ben, and come back?" I asked. "Yeah. Let's get to work while the others have school." We all agreed. We flew the _Night Fury_ up to the _Resolute_ to get it fixed, I went to the med bay, and Chris and Elsa went back to the wake.

_**Facebook Post:**_

**Christopher James**** Minecast**

**1Hr ago**

Gonna go time-traveling to get Ben from the future and bring him back, we're facing one of the enemies that him and Vestara beat, and we can't do it without him! Anyone want to come? Going to around 45ABY, the year after they beat this gal.

-Jedi Master Chris Minecast  
>-Ice Queen Elsa Arendelle<br>-Jedi Padawan Rebecca Lionsuki  
>-Jedi ? Kiarna Martyl<p>

— at **Onboard the Resolute, Above Ryloth.**

Like · Comment · Share

Sarah Lionsuki, Anna Arendelle, and 3 others like this.

_**Chris Minecast's POV:**_

I woke up, had a shower, and got in my HSV. I went to Elsa's house. I saw Rebecca's grey Ford Territory parked outside. I parked behind her and got out. "Hey Chris." She said. "Hey Becca, we've got a plan that we can do while the others are at school. I'll have to call up Sarah to tell her to keep an eye on Kiarna, make sure Abeloth doesn't do anything, and then we will need to make time-travel possible within the next 10 weeks of school." I said. "Hang on, who's Abeloth and why do we need to do time-travel?" She asked. "Abeloth is an ancient force entity, the same one that Vestara and Ben defeated in the year 44ABY. The reason we need to go to the future is to get Ben so that him and Vestara can help us defeat Abeloth. Since they've already done it." Said Elsa, opening the door. "Um, okay then, so what does Kiarna have to do with Abeloth?" She asked. "Kiarna was locked away. She had no knowledge that Tey was a Sith in the dream realm. Abeloth is pretending to be Kiarna and now she's found her way into the wake. The real Kiarna is trapped inside the sleep." I said. "Well shit. We've got some work to do." She said. I nodded. We went inside and did as much research on the available time-traveling technology as possible. We were going to win this fight.

_**Sector 2: TARDIS Enterprise**_

After about 5 weeks, we had managed to make time-travel possible. All we needed was the current technology, a few upgrades which were done by Anakin, and a ship that could reach 14,162 km/h. That last part was the hardest. The top speed of the _Night Fury_ with the upgrades was 700 km/h. The top speed of the _Resolute_ was 975 km/h. The _Enterprise_, which we had managed to capture, was capable of Warp Factor 9, which we only knew meant it could go 300 billion kilometres in 20 minutes. I grabbed my iPod and did some math's. "Okay, 300 times 3. That's… holy fucking shit! The _Enterprise_ goes about 900 billion km/h, maybe even faster!" So that's why the _Night Fury_ was currently sitting in the back of the _Enterprise_ and we were getting ready to enter warp speed and activate the time-traveling device. "Final checks, warp speed set to warp factor 8, destination year set to 45ABY, grid position destination is L-9, that's 0, 0, 0 on the X, Y, and Z, Coruscant." I said. "Check, check, and check." Said Vestara. "Alright, captain Kirk, enter warp speed." We entered the all too familiar hyperspace lanes, but this ship was going faster than any technology even thought of in this galaxy. "Commander Tano, activate time-travel core." Ahsoka activated the device. "General Minecast, we are good to go." Said Spock. "Engage time circuits." The circuits engaged and we left the hyperspace tunnel, and entered the Time Vortex. This tunnel, although looking similar to the hyperspace lanes, was transporting us through space and time. The _Enterprise_ had become a TARDIS. By going through time, we had accelerated far beyond Warp Factor 9. Since to achieve time-travel, although we only had to reach 14,162 km/h to enter the Vortex, once we were in it, we had to go the same speed as say a TARDIS. And the TARDIS's top speed is relative. So we were going faster than the maximum Warp Factor speed. I've heard of it going up to Warp Factor 39 or something but still, no ship except the TARDIS could keep up with us now. We went from 21BBY to 45ABY in a mere 10 seconds. We exited the Time Vortex and came out of hyperspace. "Systems report, any damage?" Asked Captain Kirk. "No captain, everything is in working order." Said Rex. "I told you it would work." I said. "And I obviously had no reason to doubt you. Now, let's find this Ben Skywalker and get our mission over with." Said James. I took the small republic force down to the _Night Fury_ and got in. We had me, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka Rex, Rebecca, Elsa, Kiarna, and Cody. A small group of the crew of the _Enterprise_ followed us in the _Galileo_. The _Enterprise_ entered orbit around Coruscant and we took off out of the cruiser. "Unidentified ships, please identify yourselves." Said someone over the comms. "This is Jedi Knight Tar'll Marn, my crew and I were trapped on an alien planet, we managed to find these ships and escape." Said Anakin, disguising us. "You realize that _Herald_-class shuttle is from the legend of the Virtcast, right?" Said the voice. "Yes, we do. We would like to talk to the Jedi Council." I said. "And who are you?" He asked. "Jedi Knight Jack Sparrow, the pilot of the _Night Fury_." I said. "Jack Sparrow? Really?" Asked Elsa. "Sorry, best I could come up with on a short notice. Go complain to Emma from Once Upon A Time, she used the name Princess Leia when she went back in time!" I said. "That is true." Said Rebecca. "Alright, we will escort both of your shuttles to a designated landing platform, where Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Master Jaina Solo will meet you." Said the voice. "Fuck, part of me was hoping we wouldn't run into Luke. Considering he's your son and he was the one that almost killed you when you become Darth Vader." I said. "Darth Vader? I become a Sith?" Asked Anakin. "Yeah, we'll show you guys the movies when we get done with this. For now, let's just focus on what's happening!" I said. "Well, we best be ready to meet the future of the Skywalker family than." Said Obi-Wan. We were guided to a floating platform by four GAS shuttles. The _Millennium Falcon_ was sitting on the platform. I landed the _Night Fury_ right next to it with the _Galileo_ landing in front of us. "Here goes nothing." Said Kiarna. We exited the craft. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rebecca, and I were wearing our Jedi robes. But the two clones were still in their white armour, without the helmets, Ahsoka was in her usual outfit, Elsa had her ice dress, Kiarna had her Sith robes, and the _Enterprise_ crew had Federation outfits on. We were not exactly starting this very well. "Well, at least four of you bothered to look like Jedi. Who are you really?" Asked Jaina. "Yeah, I figured that wouldn't last long. I am Jedi Master Christopher Minecast, we are from the past. We used time-travel to get here because we're in trouble, and need your help. More specifically, we need Ben's help." I said. "And how are we supposed to believe that?" Asked Luke. "You're Jedi, you can just tell if we're lying." Said James. "I'm afraid that because we're also Jedi, we would be able to hide a lie in the force." I said. "Great. We just had to bring fully trained Jedi Masters along, didn't we!" Said Rebecca. "Who are the rest of you?" Asked Luke. "I am Anakin Skywalker, this is my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, Chris's Padawan, Rebecca Lionsuki, a Padawan with no master yet, Kiarna Martyl, the Ice Queen, Elsa Arendelle, clone commander, Cody, and clone captain, Rex. And also the crew of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_." Said Anakin. "Skywalker?" Jaina and Luke both looked confused. "You mean, you're my father?" Asked Luke. "Apparently. According to these guys you know me as Darth Vader?" Asked Anakin. "Yeah. I tried to save you but it was too late." Said Luke. "Okay then, well, let's focus on what's going on now." Said Anakin. "What is going on now?" Asked Han, coming out of the _Falcon_. "What's going on, is Abeloth is back." I said. "Abeloth? But there was no record of her in the Clone Wars." Said Luke. "I know, so either she was just hidden the entire time, or the timeline has been fucked up. I'm willing to go with the second option." I told them. "But when we defeated her, we had the help of Sith. Mainly Vestara Khai, and we have no idea where she is!" Said Han. "Ah, you might not know where she is, but we do. Well, maybe not the exact Vestara you know, but she's basically the same person. And besides, we'd probably find the Vestara you know pretty easily. She's become a Sith Lady and is pretty much just a sword for hire." I said. "Okay then. Let's get to the council and figure out what to do. Jaina, call an emergency council meeting." "On it." Said Jaina, running into the _Millennium Falcon_. Luke and Han got back in the _Falcon_ while we got back in the _Night Fury_ and the _Galileo_. The U.S.S. _Enterprise_ entered the atmosphere and quickly found us. It was a little difficult for the large ship to traverse the small gaps between buildings and get past all the traffic, but it managed. We soon came out into the open and saw the Jedi Temple ahead. When we came near, you could see just how gigantic the Temple was compared to the _Constitution_-class. We landed in the Temple hangar, while the _Enterprise_ hovered outside, keeping guard. The _Galileo_ had landed on the _Enterprise_ so the crew that was on it had to beam into the Temple with us. We followed Luke, Jaina, and Leia to the council room. Luke had called Ben there too. We entered the room. This was the first time Rex and Cody had been in the council chambers, same with the Federation guys. The two clones had put their helmets on and were guarding the entrance. "Okay, you're probably all wondering why I called you in. Well, apparently Abeloth has shown up in the Clone Wars. Now you're probably thinking: What? The Clone Wars is in the past! Well, yes, you are right. But these guys have found a way to travel through time and want our help. I'm leaning towards helping them because as Chris so colourfully put it, there is a chance that the timeline has been fucked up. So, I would like to introduce Jedi Master Christopher Minecast, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan Rebecca Lionsuki, Ice Queen Elsa Arendelle, Jedi Padawan Kiarna Martyl, and James Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_." Said Luke. "Anakin Skywalker? As in our father?" Asked Leia. "Yes." Said Anakin. "So, you'd be our grandfather, right?" Asked Ben, standing next to his cousin, Jaina. "That is correct." I said. "Whoa, okay then. This just got interesting." Said Ben. "Alright, so, we need some of you guys to come with us back to the Clone Wars and help defeat Abeloth. Because we are using time-travel, we will be able to bring you back to literally a minute after we left, even if we stay there for a year." I said. "Okay, Ben, Leia, Jaina, Han, and I will go. Master Sebatyne, you will be acting Grand Master again. Is that okay?" Asked Luke. "Yessss Massster Ssskywalker, I will look after the order while you're gone." Said Saba. "Alright, we will get ready to go immediately." Said Luke. "Council dismissed." We all left the council chambers. The Skywalkers and the Solos got ready. It wasn't long before the _Night Fury_ was back on board the _Enterprise_ and we had the _Jade Shadow_ and _Millennium Falcon_ being towed behind us with the tractor beam.

_**Ben Skywalker's POV:**_

We sat back in the blue blow of the tractor beam while the _Enterprise_ got ready to jump to the Time

Vortex. "I hope the _Shadow_ and the _Falcon_ can handle the speeds." I said. "If they can't then we'll be a bunch of dead bodies floating around in the Time Vortex." Said Luke. "What a lovely thought." I said sarcastically. The comms came on. "Alright, you guys ready?" Asked Anakin. "We are ready." I said. "Can't get any more ready." Said Han. Han, Leia, and Jaina were on the _Falcon_. "Alright, final checks. Warp speed set to Warp Factor 8, destination date 21BBY, grid position R-17, Ryloth." "Check, check, and check." Said Ahsoka. "Alright, engage warp speed." We entered hyperspace. You could feel the ship straining under the speed. "Activate time device." I saw a spark come out of the rear of the _Enterprise_.

"Engage time circuits." We entered the Time Vortex. The _Shadow_ was shaking, and it felt like it would rip itself apart. But after 10 seconds, we exited the Time Vortex and re-entered hyperspace. I engaged the hyperdrive on the _Shadow_ as planned and the _Enterprise_ let go of us. We were now cruising at 1,000 km/h. We watched the _Enterprise_ almost immediately disappear into the distance. They were probably already at Ryloth now. We cruised next to the _Falcon_ for a few seconds before coming out of hyperspace over Ryloth. The _Night Fury_ was already going down to the planet. We followed. We saw a small base which Chris said was Abeloth's base. There was an old _Venator_-class Star Destroyer next to the base, with Republic markings. We landed near some ARC-fighters, which looked very similar to X-Wings. "This is weird." Said Luke. I nodded.

After some introductions and getting used to stuff, it was getting late. Everyone had gone to bed. I was still awake, exploring the small base. I came to a jail cell that looked like it had been broken using the force. "That's where Abeloth kept me. I was only able to escape because she went to the wake. And I get the feeling that by escaping I may have locked her in the wake, that's why she hasn't come back." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Kiarna. "Shouldn't you be in the wake right now?" I asked. "Abeloth being in the wake has trapped me here." She said. "Oh. So we might have to somehow get to the wake and keep our powers?" She nodded. "Anakin and Ahsoka know how to. They've done it before." She said. "Your brother, he's a Sith?" I asked. "Yes, apparently. I didn't expect that, but I guess Chris expected that. Tey and Chris, although they've been friends a long time, by the sounds of it Tey has been pushing the limits. And now he's stepped over the line. Chris is going to kill him, and if Tey ever remembers any of this in the wake, Chris might just kill him there too." She said. "Hatred and anger lead to the dark side." I said. "Chris is half Sith, same as Vestara. And there is a reason for his hatred. Tey kidnapped and tortured his little sister, and Chris will get his revenge." I thought about that. "Wouldn't that put you in danger?" I asked. "Unlike Tey, Chris cares more for other people than himself. If he's going to hurt Tey, he's not going to do it through me. I'm safe from Chris." I looked over to where Chris was sleeping. "We will get his sister back. And we will destroy Abeloth." I said. "I hope so." I noticed a small device on a table near the cell. "What's this?" I asked. "Probably something from the Federation, I don't recognize it." Said Kiarna. I picked it up and inspected it. Kiarna came over to look at it. I pressed a button and we were suddenly falling. We landed in a field of grass. "What the hell was that?" Asked Kiarna. "I have no kriffing clue." I said. We looked around. "We're in the wake." "This is the wake? How the hell did we get here?" "That device is obviously what Abeloth used to get through." I looked at the item in my hand. "Then why was it on Ryloth still?" I asked. She saw it in my hand. "Maybe that one's a prototype? Or she dropped it when she went through?" Said Kiarna. "I don't know, but if this is the wake, we need to find the Virtcast." "Follow me." I followed Kiarna around the strange land until we came to a two story house. "Elsa and Anna's house, the main base of operations in the wake." We knocked on the door. Elsa opened it. First thing she saw though, was Kiarna. She grabbed her and held her in a lock. "Whoa whoa whoa it's us, that's not Abeloth. That's Kiarna." I said. She let go of Kiarna. "Sorry, how the hell did you two get here?" She asked. "Abeloth left a device in the sleep, it allowed us to get here." I said. "Thank you for that too, now, I would like it back." Said a voice behind us that sounded like Kiarna, but she was beside me. We turned around. There was Abeloth, still in Kiarna's body. "You will never defeat us Abeloth. I took you down before and I will do it again." I said. "I'm afraid that won't happen." She said. She raised her hand to use the force, but nothing happened. "What?" She tried again. I tried to use the force. "It's the wake, that device obviously didn't allow the powers or weapons to come through." Said Kiarna. "I will get you." Said Abeloth before running away. "Well, that was interesting." Said Chris. "I was confused on which Kiarna was which." Said Rebecca. Kiarna laughed. "I was too, and I'm the real one." She said. Before anything else though, Abeloth came out of nowhere and jumped on me, trying to grab the device. "Back the fuck up." Said Chris, pulling Abeloth off me. "Use the device, go back. We will handle things here!" Said Rebecca. I grabbed Kiarna and we ran. I pressed the device and we fell back onto Ryloth. "Let's not do that unless we absolutely have to." I said. Kiarna laughed. "It'd be good to have if we're running from anything and need a quick escape." She said. I agreed. "Well, I'm tired. Let's get to bed." I said. Kiarna agreed and we fell asleep.

We spent the next four weeks making plans and setting everything up. Soon, the school holidays in the wake came 'round and the rest of the Virtcast woke up and joined us. Including Vestara. "Hey Ben!" Said Kiarna. "Hey Kiarna, what's up?" I asked. "The rest of the crew are waking up, that means Vestara too." She said. "Oh… Well this oughta be interesting." I said. I heard a bunch of voice I didn't recognize in the _Night Fury_. Jaina came over to us. "If that bitch betrays us at all, she's getting a new face." She said. "Calm down Jaina, this Vestara is a lot more trust worthy." Said Kiarna. I could tell Jaina wasn't too convinced. Soon, the entire Virtcast came out of the _Night Fury_. "Hey Kiarna, it's good to see the real you again." Said Sarah. "Haha, yeah, I bet Abeloth gave you a bit of trouble." She said. "A bit." Said Vestara, coming over. "Hey Vestara." I said. "Hey Ben, so they did manage to go through time and get you guys. And don't worry, I'm a bit different to the Vestara you know. I'm more like Chris, half Sith, but complete Jedi. That makes me a lot more trustworthy and less likely to become evil since I already use the dark side." She said. "I still don't trust you." Said Jaina. "Yeah, you didn't have the greatest time with the real Vestara did you." She laughed. "The real Vestara? So you're not actually real?" I asked. "Well, I became Vestara Khai from looking like her and having a lot of knowledge about this place, and having the same name. So not completely." She said. "Well, that makes me trust you a bit more, but we're probably going to have to get the real Vestara for this. No offense." Said Jaina. "I kinda agree with you." She said. "I figured we might, that's why I tracked her down so we could easily get her." Said Chris. "Okay, let's go." Said Kiarna. Chris, Sarah, Rebecca, Jaina, Kiarna, Vestara, and I got on the _Night Fury_ and went up to the _Enterprise_. "You know the drill. Except this time, we go to Grid location R-5, Korriban." Said Chris. "Korriban? Asked Jaina. "That's an old abandoned Sith planet, why would she be there?" I asked. "Korriban is home of the One Sith tribe. Originally I had thought she had gone and joined them, but I went on the Wookieepedia and it said she's working with the Columi brothers. Though through searching the wiki and using the technology we have on the _Enterprise_ I have been able to pinpoint her exact location. And she's currently on Korriban. Don't ask me why, but she is." He said. We decided to go with it and soon found ourselves orbiting the planet. "Vestara and I will go down alone, we have the most knowledge about this Vestara so it might be better this way." Chris said. We didn't put up much of a fight. "Okay, go." I said.

_**Vestara Khai's POV:**_

We flew the _Night Fury_ down to the planet. "You didn't tell them much about her." I said. "Better for them to find out from her." Chris said. "You really think she'll come?" I looked to Chris. "Nope, that's why we're going alone. If Ben came, it might ruin it, if Jaina came, it would certainly ruin it, and Rebecca, Kiarna, and Sarah are Padawans. It's best if it's just us." He said. I nodded. We picked up an odd spherical object on the scanners. "Relaxation time over, that's Ship. And if Ship's here, then she's either on-board it, or nearby." I activated the weapons. "Steady. Don't fire." There was no way Ship didn't know we were here. "He knows. And she's not on-board. Don't fire unless he attacks, we won't stand much of a chance against that thing." I nodded. We landed. We got out and saw Ship had landed next to us. "Be very careful." I said. Another reason it was best for just us two was the fact that we were half Sith. I sensed Ship knew we had Sith blood in us, but might not know about the Jedi side. The Sith Freighter helped too. A girl that looked very similar to me came into view. "Who are you, what do you want with me?" She asked. She even sounded like me. "We know what you are, and we need your help." Chris said. "What's in it for me?" She asked. "Oh, just some old friends. And if you still want it I can give you a fairly big payout in credits." He said. "These old friends better not be a certain Sith tribe." She said. "Much better than that. So what do you say, Savara." (A/N Cue credits! XD) Savara Rein, that was the false identity she went by these days. "I'm in." She said after some thought. "So, who are you? I usually like to know the names of my employers." She said. "Sith Lord Tey Martyl Junior, and Sith Lady Ariel Lear." Chris said. "Why does Lady Lear look like me?" Savara asked. "And you expected that to work Tey? I'm Sith Lady Vestara Khai." I said. Savara had a sudden but quick burst of shock and confusion and suspicion in the force. She still agreed to help us though. I followed Savara and Vestara onto the _Night Fury_ and we started taking off.

_**Sector 3: Old love strikes back.**_

The _Enterprise_ came into view. "What the kriff type of ship is that?" Asked Savara. "It's a refit _Constitution_-class battle cruiser. Not from this galaxy." I said. "Not from this galaxy? What?" I glanced at Chris. "Think about the Yuuzhan Vong, they weren't from this galaxy." He said. "True." We landed on the _Enterprise_. "Oh and by the way, I'm Jedi Master Christopher Minecast." I said as Vestara put binders on Savara's wrists. These wrist binders were made to stop the ability of using the force, so Savara was defenceless. "What?! How come you are so strong in the dark side? Both of you!" She asked, a bit enraged. "We're half Sith. And we do know who and what you are, Lady Khai, former member of The Lost Tribe." I sensed true fear in Savara. "What, you think we're going to kill you? Don't worry, you're not dying today. Not on our watch." I said. We left a few Federation troops to guard Savara. "Did you sense how much fear she had? I feel sorry for her." I said. "I feel sorry too, but we have no choice. And it's not like we want to hurt her." Said Chris. "Yeah but we're putting her up against a being that I'd say she was hoping never to even hear of again. That's not keeping her safe." I said. "Well, let's hope she feels better when Ben is by her side." He said. I nodded as we entered the bridge. "Did you get her?" Asked Ben. "Yeah, but there are a few things you might want to know. We knew this when we went down. After she left you guys, she changed her identity. She's known as Savara Rein, which does save a lot of confusion, but still." Said Chris. "Oh, and when she found out we were Jedi she kinda became overtaken by fear. I think you should go down and comfort her." I said. "I'll see how she's going. She might calm down if she sees me." Said Ben. I followed him back to where Savara was while Chris took the _Enterprise_ into the Time Vortex. We found Savara curled up in a corner, surrounded in the force by fear. _I sense a bit too much fear for a Sith Lady._ I could hear she was crying. Ben crouched near her. "Ves?" She looked up and saw Ben. She wrapped her arms around him. "Shh, it's okay Ves, you're safe." I watched as Ben calmed her down. I came over and crouched next to them. "We weren't lying when we said we you'd find some old friends here. Nor were we lying about needing help." I said gently. She let go of Ben and looked at me. "Why are you me?" She asked, her face wet from the crying. "Because that's who I am. I'm from a place called the wake, there we have no powers, we aren't heroes, or villains, we're just ordinary teens. To us this is just a place we go to in our dreams or when we die, it's not completely real. Although if we die here we go to the wake and can't come back. So in a way it's not fake, it's just a second life." I said. "So, you actually are me. An ordinary me and a Jedi me. So why do you need my help?" I wiped away a tear from her face. "Because you're the one with the experience. Abeloth has shown up again during the Clone Wars, we are currently going through time, back to the year 21BBY. I know you probably never wanted to even hear about her again but if you don't help us, the future you guys live in could be in jeopardy. So please, Savara, help us." I said. She looked at me and smiled. "You're right, I didn't want to hear about her again, but if she's back, then I am willing to save the galaxy from being destroyed." Ben and I smiled too. "I knew we could count on you Ves." Said Ben. "That is seriously going to get confusing." I said. We all laughed. "Yeah, call me Savara." She said. Ben hugged her again and I took her energy binders off. We got in the _Night Fury_ with Chris, Rebecca, Sarah, Jaina, and Kiarna, and headed down to 21BBY Ryloth.

After we had told Savara exactly what was going on, we got to work. School holidays being over meant Tey was back. "Tey still thinks I'm on his side, most likely, so I might be able to get in the base." Said Kiarna. "Good idea. Get in the base, disable any defences, and keep them occupied while we sneak in and take it." Said Chris. "We've just gotta hope Abeloth isn't back." I said. "True." Kiarna got in the Federation fighter and flew to the base. We soon followed in the _Night Fury_, with the _Twilight_ and a group of ARC-fighters following.

_**Kiarna Martyl's POV:**_

I landed the Federation fighter in the base. I went to the jail cells. I saw Clarissa in one of them. "Pst." She looked at me. I passed her a message. 'Don't worry, we'll save you. Chris and the rest of the crew are coming. –Kiarna Martyl P.S. The Kiarna that is working with Tey is an imposter, and we need all the help we can get to take her out.' Clarissa looked at me. 'Thanks.' She mouthed. I smiled and went to the scanners. I noticed Tey also heading there. He saw me. "Hey, I thought you were in the scanners?" He asked. _Shit, that must mean Abeloth is back._ "Uh, yeah, I just went for a walk. It's a bit cramped in there." I said. "It definitely is, any sign of the Virtcast?" I shook my head. "Nothing." "Hmm, where could they be…" I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. Tell me if you see anything." He said, before walking away. I sighed and started heading towards the scanners again. I peeked inside. She was there, I wasn't getting in there without a distraction. I sent a false signal that said there was an incoming ship. Abeloth immediately went to tell Tey. _I'm glad Tey doesn't seem to have a commlink._ I thought. I entered the room. "That was quick, I'm guessing he was right outside or something." Said one of the Federation members. "Yeah, he said it was probably just a false alarm." I said. "But he still went to check it out? Two Federation fighters just took off." I looked and he was right. "Uh yeah, better safe than sorry." I said, smiling. "True that." He got back to work. I went to 'my' seat and got to work on scrambling everything without being detected. "I don't think that was a false alarm, everything's gone now. They must be attacking, let's bring the fight to them!" Said someone. Most of the people in the room went to get in their fighters and went to the location. Luckily I had broadcasted an incorrect location. I left the scanner room and hid. I grabbed my commlink. "Alright, they fell for my trick. Initiate the attack." I said. "Copy that, we are starting our attack run." Said either Savara or Vestara. I watched the scanners from outside. The attacking clones didn't show up on the radar until the last second. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Yelled someone, right before the scanner room got blown to bits by a proton torpedo from the _Enterprise_. The comm base was next to go down. I saw the _Night Fury_ land, let off most of its crew, and take off again with Chris and Vestara still on board, as they were the pilots. I ran over to the Virtcast. "Everyone left to go after a false signal I sent, but they will be back soon." I said. "Don't worry, once we take this base they won't take it back." Said Elsa. I deflected the Star Trek lasers coming from the enemy Federation troops. The friendly Federation troops were in the same outfits so I didn't bother with them unless they were shooting me. Savara, Ben, and I focused on the droids. "Man, these guys are much better than Storm Troopers." Said Ben. "You got that right." Said Savara, barely deflecting a shot from a B2 droid. "The clones are better too." I said, laughing. "Damn, Storm Troopers suck!" I sliced up a Droideka before it could put its shields up. It wasn't long before the base was taken. I led Chris to the jail. "Sis, you okay?" Asked Chris, opening the cell and going over to Clarissa. "I'll be fine. What is this place though? How come you're a Sith working with Jedi?" She asked. "I'm half Sith, but I work for the Jedi. Just like Vestara. And this place is the dream realm, more commonly referred to as the sleep. We come here in our dreams, or when we die. When we go to sleep here or die here, we go back to the other world. So think of it as a second life." He said. "So you're a Jedi half Sith? Cool!" Chris smiled. "I'd say you'd have these powers too, considering you're my little sis." He said. "I might need a bit of training." She laughed. Chris hugged her and took her to the med bay on the _Resolute_. "So, when do you think Tey and his crew will come back?" Asked Kairi. "I don't know. Soon." I said. And soon came. Chris had only just arrived back from the _Resolute_ and picked up Vestara when they attacked. Half of the fighters landed, half of them stayed in the air to fight the ARC-fighters, the _Twilight_, the _Night Fury_, the _Enterprise_, and the _Resolute_. Tey was one of the ones that landed, and so did Abeloth. They fought off clones like they were nothing. Then, Tey saw me fighting a magna guard. He looked back and saw Abeloth fighting a melee specialist clone, still in my body. He was confused. He came over to me right as I killed the droid and I locked sabres with him. "Why are there two of you?" He asked. "That other one is Abeloth, a dark side force entity who has the power to destroy the galaxy. I'm the real one, although I honestly don't expect you to believe that. Considering she trapped me here and took over my body in the wake." I said. "Yeah you're right, I don't believe you." He said, trying to cut me in half. I jumped back and kicked him in the face. "Come on Tey, join the light. Stop fighting for that monster." I said. He tried to stab me. "You're the fucking monster, stop being my fucking sister you little bitch." He said. Elsa came out of nowhere and pushed Tey away. "Go Kiarna, help the others with Abeloth." She said. I nodded and ran to where Chris, Vestara, Ben, Savara, Luke, and Jaina Solo were all fighting the other me. Jaina Rhile flew past me, propelled by a large explosion that sent me off my feet. I landed on my side and quickly got up. I made sure Jaina was okay and quickly started fighting Abeloth. "You will never defeat me." Said a voice that sounded nothing like me, in fact, it sounded like a whole group of people. Abeloth then started to change. Her smile became impossibly wide, she grew tentacles, her silver eyes seemed to sink into her face, and her skin became pale. "Say hello to the real Abeloth." Said Savara. "Shit, that's a lot uglier than it looks on the wiki." Said Vestara. "Wait, won't Tey realize this actually is Abeloth and help us?" I asked. "Abeloth probably has control over him, so he'll fight for her no matter what." Said Ben. "Right, yeah, I think she does." I said. Abeloth transformed again, and this time her form made everyone in the Virtcast pause. "Josh? How does she have Josh's body?" Asked Chris. Josh slashed at Chris and put a cut on his arm. "That's for betraying me you little bitch." He said. "Chris, what does he mean?" Asked Leia. "Last time we were here, we were up against Josh, but I hadn't gained control over myself so I was Josh's partner. Kinda. I was on an undercover mission from Yoda." He said. "So that's why you're half Sith?" Asked Savara. "Yeah." He said. "Then why is Vestara half Sith?" Asked Ben. "Because her and Savara are the same person." I said. We were interrupted by Josh kicking Chris away. By now the entire Virtcast was on Josh, and Elsa had just sent Tey flying into a crashed ARC-fighter. She came up and saw Josh. "Not again." She said. Josh suddenly rose up off the ground. "OH SHIT, RUN!" Said Chris. We started running but it was too late. Josh started lightning all of us. "El-sa!" I heard Anna say. The lightning stopped and I felt ice surrounding me. The ice melted and I turned over to see Elsa had frozen the lightning, and Josh. "This is too easy, it's exactly what we did to Josh. Be careful Elsa." Said Kairi. Elsa started making a spike go towards Josh's heart, but Kairi was right. It was too easy. Josh grew tentacles, and managed to destroy the ice with sheer strength in the force. Ice shards went everywhere, it was hitting everyone. Soon, most of us were unconscious. Even me.

_**Vestara Khai (Savara Rein)'s POV:**_

I created a force shield around Ben and me to block the ice from hitting us. Everyone else except Elsa got hit. I saw Vestara dodge most of the shards, but even she got hit in the end. I lowered my shield and sent a blast of force lightning at Abeloth. "I wouldn't do that." Said a very familiar voice. "Father?" I made a mistake, and lowered my guard. "Savara, it's not real, you killed Gavar, remember? He's dead. It's Abeloth trying to trick you! Don't listen to him!" Said Ben. Abeloth then transformed into Gavar Khai. "Come child, come back to me. You are driven by the dark side to excel, to _rise_. Don't let a whelp tell you otherwise. Who told us the location of Abeloth and the Skywalkers all those times? Who killed a Jedi Knight to save the one you care for? You, Vestara. I have never had to lay a hand on you for punishment, you have become a powerful Sith. Come back to your tribe. Your true tribe." He said. I felt so confused. I knew it was Abeloth, yet it was my father at the same time. The being filled my head, made me believe more and more that this was my father. I gathered all my remaining strength to drive it out. But it wasn't enough. I had been weakened too much by the lightning and having to hold the shield. I stopped fighting. I couldn't. I slowly opened my eyes. "Ves, please, it's an illusion. Fight it off. Don't let it control you!" I heard Ben's voice, but it was distant. I looked at Ben. And I raised my lightsaber. "No, fight it. Who helped the Jedi defeat the Lost Tribe? Defeat Abeloth? Who helped us take back Coruscant? You, Vestara. You can change, I know you can, please. Come with me, become a Jedi, I will be by your side every step of the way." He said. I fought like mad to take back my mind. "Ben, help." I managed to say, before I was overpowered again. I brought my lightsaber down on Ben. He quickly grabbed his and blocked it. "Savara! Stop!" Yelled Elsa. I ignored her. I couldn't control my mind or body. I belonged to Abeloth now. "That's it, use your hate, your anger, your heartbreak, your sadness, use it all!" Said my father. I tried to stab Ben and he blocked it. I sliced at his neck but he jumped back. Elsa threw me away from Ben with a blast of ice. I recovered. "You haven't seen the last of me." I snarled. I jumped over them and got in a Federation fighter. Father and Tey followed me. We went to an isolated area, away from the base. I sensed a familiar presence in the force, and saw a very recognizable objet come into view.

_**Ben Skywalker's POV:**_

I recovered from the attack. "You okay?" Asked Elsa. "Not really, considering Abeloth just made me lose Vestara again." I said. "Don't worry, we will get her back. I promise." Said Elsa. "She's right. If Savara and Vestara are the same person, I know Savara will not go down without a fight. Once she regains her strength, we might have a chance at bringing her back. And maybe even bringing her over to the light if we're lucky." Said Anakin. "Don't worry Ben, Vestara is strong. And so are you." Said Ahsoka. "Thanks." I said. "What happened to Lord Martyl?" Asked Obi-Wan. "He got away with Abeloth and Vestara." I said. "They said something about Savara's old tribe, they might be going back to her home world. And they won't suspect her of betrayal if one: Gavar appears to be alive, or two: because this is an older generation. Do you know where her home planet is?" Asked Anakin. I shook my head. "I do. Or rather, Chris and Vestara do." Said Elsa. I looked at her. "Kesh. That's where she's from. Chris and Vestara will most likely know the location." "Alright then, let's get them fixed up shall we." Said Obi-Wan. We moved all the unconscious members of the Virtcast to the med bay on the _Resolute_. "Oh crap, are they okay?" Asked Clarissa. "Yeah, just got hit by Elsa's ice. They're unconscious, but should wake up soon." I said. "If they got hit by Elsa's ice than wouldn't the only cure be an act of true love?" I looked at Elsa. "I didn't hit them directly. They were hit by shards of it from an explosion." She said. "Wait, you hit Savara directly." I said. "Abeloth's hold over her may have saved her. Otherwise, she will freeze and you might be the only person able to bring her back to life. Either way might be good, her freezing will hurt Abeloth." She said. "Wait, where is Savara?" Asked Clarissa, suspiciously. "She's under Abeloth's control, and she was too weak at the time to resist it, what with just being hit by lightning and having to hold an overly strong force shield." I said. "Well crap." She said.

_**Sector 4: The Lost Tribe of the Sith.**_

The Virtcast had obviously gone back to the wake when they had been knocked out by Abeloth / Elsa because it wasn't until Elsa and Clarissa came back from the wake that they awoke. "So, you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Got a bit of a headache though." Chris laughed. "Abeloth took Savara." I said. They looked at me. "You've got to be kidding me. You mean kidnapped or took control over her?" Asked Vestara. "She was weak after the lightning and the shield, so Abeloth took control over her by transforming into her father." Said Elsa. "But she killed Gavar, didn't she? Wouldn't that let her resist it?" Asked Chris. "Abeloth is a lot stronger than you think." Said Luke. "Well shit. We're gonna have to get her back." Said Heather. "Do you know where they went?" Asked Chris. "Kesh. But we don't know the location of Kesh." Said Elsa. Chris looked at Vestara and smiled. "We do."

"Alright, let's get ready to jump." Said Chris. We were on board the _Resolute_, getting ready to go to Kesh. "Be prepared for an attack. _Enterprise_, match our speed in hyperspace so you don't get there alone. Set jump coordinates to U-10." I looked at him. "That's Wild space, no one has ever been to that area." Said Anakin. "You really think that? How come there was a Jedi on Kesh when the Lost Tribe first went there?" Asked Vestara. "We have no record of that." Said Master Windu, who had come along for the ride. "You wouldn't. I think he might have been killed before he got away to tell the Jedi." Said Chris. "Oh and I hope you got those shields working Skywalker, Kesh is going to try to destroy us." Said Vestara. "Which Skywalker?" I asked. "Anakin." I looked to Anakin. "What do you mean Kesh will try to destroy us?" He asked. "Why do you think the _Omen_ crash landed with a decent crew? Or that Jedi? The planet has some kind of magnetic field around it that limits hyperspace travel and communication. We need to be very careful." Said Chris. "Oh, well yeah, I got the shields working at double power." Said Anakin. "Good. Let's go meet the Lost Tribe." We entered hyperspace.

After a little while, we came out of hyperspace. Kesh was in front of us. "The magnetic field is messing with the scanners. Be careful." Said a clone. We saw Keshtah, the main continent that the Sith were on. We came down near Telmath. The small town started attacking us but was quickly wiped out. "I hit the communications first so hopefully they didn't warn the Circle of Lords in Tahv." Said Vestara. "Okay. Let's set up. Vestara and I will go inspect Tahv. Tey, Abeloth, and Savara are the only ones who will know we aren't on their side." Said Chris. "Well, besides the fact that you use a purple lightsaber." Said Jaina S. "I have a red one from when I was working with Josh you know." He said. "Okay. Report whatever you find." Said Mace. "Will do, Master Windu." They got in the _Night Fury_ and left for Tahv.

_**Christopher Minecast's POV:**_

"Okay, so you need to be careful. I don't think the locals will take to there being two Vestara Kahi's / Savara Rein's very openly. Make sure Savara isn't near us." I said. "Got it." Said Vestara. "Hang on, I'm picking up something on the scanners. Looks like some kind of submarine except for one thing. It's 510 metres long. The biggest earth submarine is only 175 metres." I looked at the scanners. Sure enough, the recognizable 510 metre nuclear submarine was just of the coast of Keshtah, right below the Takara Mountains. "If you played games more you might know what it is. It's the _U1_ Nuclear Submarine from Just Cause 2." I said. "What's a submarine out of a game doing on Kesh?" She asked. "I don't know, but I did say it looked like a space ship so maybe that's what it is." I said. Vestara laughed. "I doubt it." We landed the _Night Fury_ just outside of Tahv and entered the city on foot. There were Sith and Keshiri everywhere. I scanned the force for any sign of Abeloth and found her, and Savara, in the Mountain Temple. The Mountain Temple was a temple created around the crash site of the _Omen_ and was usually known as the Sith Temple, much like the Jedi Temple. We didn't have to worry about those two. I then found Tey in the capitol building, with the Circle of Lords. "Okay, Lord Martyl is in Tahv, with the Circle of Lords, Abeloth and Savara are in the Sith Temple." I said. "Okay. Keep an eye on them." Said Vestara. I nodded. We soon arrived in the Circle Eternal, where the capitol building was located. "Okay, you're a Sith Lord, they should let you in. I'd guess Savara is using her real name, Vestara, so you should be fine." I said. Vestara nodded. But before she could enter, Tey came out. "I thought you were in the Sith Temple Vestara?" He asked. "Yeah, father said I should check in with the other Lords." She said. _Damnit Ves, we don't know whether Savara has already been here or not._ "Okay, I was literally about to contact you to tell you that they wanted to see you now anyway." Said Tey. _Few, that was close._ "Well, good timing I guess." Said Vestara. Tey nodded and started heading my way. Vestara looked at me. 'Make sure he doesn't contact them.' She said through the force. I nodded. I thought of how I could do that. I could act clumsy and accidently bump him, that would make him want to fight me though. And he would recognize my fighting. I could act drunk and start chatting to him. Also dangerous, but might not be as dangerous as that first option. Or I could just reveal myself and blow the entire stealth part of the mission. I decided to go for the second one. "Heeey duude! Wanna have a drink?" I asked, disguising my voice, and stumbling over to him. "Well you seem a bit too drunk already mate." He said. "Oohhh nooo, I'm nooot drunk." I said, with a fake hiccup. "Like I said, drunk as fuck." _He remembers a lot of the wake. What the fuck?_ "Come ooonnn mate, just one beeeerr." I said. Bad idea. "Since when do the locals say mate and like beer? You sure you're who you trying to make me think you are?" He asked. He suspected me like hell after me saying such an Aussie thing like that. "I have noooo idea whaat you'rrre talking about." I tried to cover it up. "Weirdo." He said. "Heey maaan, kriff you tooooo." I think I covered it up after that, because I knew Tey wouldn't expect someone from the wake to use the word kriff, instead of fuck. "Get the fuck away from me you drunk bitch." He said. I decided this was not going to work and grabbed my lightsaber. "Ha! You think you, a drunk old idiot, can beat a Sith Lord in a duel?" He laughed. _If only you knew._ I smiled. "There's only one way to find out." I said, losing the drunken words but keeping the different voice. "You bitch you aren't even drunk." He said, grabbing his sabre. A small crowd gathered around us. I could tell they were looking forward to a fight. I ignited my red blade. Tey ignited his. I lunged at him and he blocked it. He went for my neck and I jumped, kicking him in the face. He fell backwards. I then brought my sabre down and locked it at his neck. "Too easy." I said. "What the fuck? Who the hell are you?!" He asked. "Sith Lord Jack Merrill." I said. He gulped. "Well shit." He said. I laughed. I deactivated my sabre and helped him up. "A Sith Lord with the manners of a Jedi." Said Tey. "Yeah, I was trained as a Jedi but came here to become a Sith." I said. "Well, good fight. I need to get going now though." He said. "Okay man, see you around." I said. He then went off towards the temple. _Shit. He's gonna find Savara up there._ Vestara came out. "Why is there loads of people here?" She asked. "Just watching two Sith Lords have a fight." I said. "You wouldn't happen to be one of those Lords would you?" She asked. "Now why would I do that?" I smiled. She rolled her eyes. "Well, where is Tey?" "Going up to the Temple, so let's get the fuck outta here." I said. "Good idea." We exited the city without raising suspicion, and got in the _Night Fury_. We headed back to Telmath. We landed the _Night Fury_ in the _Resolute_. "Mission success?" Asked Ben. "Mostly. I gained a lot of intel, but Tey may be going to the Sith Temple where Abeloth and Savara are." Said Vestara. "And Tey saw you, so that's why it's bad I'm assuming?" Asked Luke. "Yeah, he saw me. And Chris." She said. "Wait, he saw Chris? And that's didn't blow the mission?" I laughed. "He saw Sith Lord Jack Merrill." I said. "Okay then, that could be useful." Said Rex. "Oh, and we also spotted the _U1_ Nuclear Submarine just below the Takara Mountains in the Sea of Flames." I said. "The _U1_? Isn't that from Just Cause 2?" Asked Elsa. "Yeah." I said. "The hell is that doing here?" Asked Kairi. "I have no idea." I said. "If it's with the Sith then maybe if we capture it, we might have some bargaining room." Said Anna. "I like your thinking. Ves and I can scout it out and check what we're up against." I said. "Just be careful on that thing Chris, I don't like the idea of you getting killed by Sith." Said Rebecca. "Don't worry Rebecca, I won't go down that easily." I said. "I'll make sure he doesn't go down." Said Vestara. "Haha thanks Ves." I laughed. "Rightio, let's get going." He got back in the _Night Fury_ and flew back over Tahv. I saw the temple on the top of a mountain. Once we were over the mountains, we saw the _U1_. "That thing's huge!" Said Vestara. "I know right, looks awesome too." I said. "Hell yeah!" I engaged the stealth shields. I made the shuttle hover right above the sub, transferred all control over to a command console I had on my arm, and we jumped out. I sent the _Night Fury_ back to the cover of the mountains. "We want to take this thing, so if possible, we need to assassinate as many Sith as possible without being spotted." I said. "Okay, I can do that." Said Vestara. She pulled out her shikkar. "Isn't that a onetime use?" I asked. "Yeah, but still." We went to the entrance. I looked inside and saw a small group of Sith and Keshiri. I nodded to Ves and we snuck in. We got in a position from where we could easily reach everyone. Then, we attacked. We ignited our sabres and killed everyone before they even had the chance to react. I heard a beeping. "Shit! The auto-turrets!" I said as two turrets stared firing at us. We deflected the shots while running to cover. I used the force and disabled both the turrets. "What's that symbol? It was above the entrance too, and it looks nothing like the Republic or the Separatists." Said Vestara, pointing to a symbol behind a hologram of the galaxy. "That's the Panauan Military symbol. Why it's on the craft instead of some Lost Tribe symbol I don't know." I said. "Maybe the Lost Tribe use the Panau Military logo?" I shook my head. "No, something else is going on." We continued taking out everyone we found and soon the sub was clear. "That was easier than I expected." Said Vestara. "They didn't seem to have a full crew, maybe they don't need it because they don't expect Jedi to try to take it." I said. "True." We arrived at the bridge, which had starship controls instead of submarine controls. "What the hell?" Said Vestara. "As I said, looks like a starship. Let's get this thing to Telmath." I said. I powered the vehicle up. I then commanded the _Night Fury_ to land on the rear of the thing. Once it had landed, we set off for Telmath. "If this is a starship, can it fly?" We decided to find out. I looked at the controls and found the control to go up. We took off out of the water. "Yep, it can fly." I said. We flew past the Sessal Spire and saw what was left of the ancient wreckage of the _Last Hope_, a Jedi Starship. "Well, since I'm pretty sure that was the only ship of its model, that's kind of a waist." Said Vestara. "Yeah." I said. We landed the _U1_ in Telmath, because apparently it had landing gear. It was a bit less than half the length of the _Resolute_ and nowhere near as wide or tall, but it was still huge for something that was supposed to be a submarine. We exited via the only exit we knew of. Which was on the top… "I'm glad we have the _Night Fury_." I said. We got in the shuttle and flew down to the town. "I'm guessing that's the submarine?" Said Sarah, looking at the giant thing parked in between the _Resolute_ and the _Enterprise_. It was smaller than the Star Destroyer, but bigger than the Battle Cruiser. "Yes, that is the _U1_." I said. "It has Panau Military logos all over it, what the hell!" Said Elsa. "I know, I don't know why it has them." I said. "Okay then, how much firepower does it have?" Asked Han. "This one is better equipped with modern technology, but the original uses Earth tech. It has 4 SAM sites, 4 four-barrelled Flak Cannons, 4 Nuclear Missiles, 4 UH-10 Chippewa attack choppers are usually placed on it but this version has star fighters, an unknown number of guided missiles, and 2 sentry guns on the inside. I have noticed that all these weapons have been modernized, and it has many more turrets and auto turrets on the exterior, possibly even some proton torpedo launchers. Also some fairly high-tech shields." I said. "Sounds like it packs a punch. And once we're done with it, it'll be unstoppable." Said Han. "You mean you, Anakin, and Luke? I'd say you would make it more than unstoppable." I laughed. "Okay you guys, don't get carried away." Said Leia. "Seriously, I know it's cool but in the end it's just another ship!" Said Ahsoka. "You guys have no idea." Said Vestara. "Alright, I'd say Tey has found out that he was tricked by now. We best be getting ourselves ready and making a plan to get Savara back." I said.

_**Savara Rein's POV:**_

"So they're here?" I asked. "Well, considering I saw you at the Circle of Lords while you were here at the temple, yeah. Oh and the fact that that ship we saw leave was not authorized to even power up." Said Tey. "Get everyone ready, it won't be long before they attack. They're most likely trying to get Vestara back." Said my father. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here with you two." I said. _Damnit Abeloth, get outta my kriffing head!_ It was no use. She wasn't going to give up control over my body. I suddenly felt pain, like ice forming around my heart. Part of my hair also turned white. "Ugh, what's happening?" I asked. "Is it because Elsa struck you?" Asked Tey. "I think so." I said. _Wait, if she knew this was going to happen why did she do it? She might injure Abeloth but it'll kill me at the same time!_ I recovered from the sudden, quick burst of pain. "We need to find out how to fix this." Said father. "I know. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Said Tey. _Ben._ "Don't worry Vestara, we will find a way." We left the temple and headed back to Tahv. I warned the Circle of Lords about the trick, and the attack. We soon had ever Sith and Keshiri in Tahv ready to defend against the Republic. We sent out a message to the other towns of Keshtah, but only received a few replies. Glorim, Eorm, the Ragnos Lakes, and even Sharv had been taken. Tahv was next on the path. We soon spotted a _Venator_-class Star Destroyer, a _Constitution_-class Battle Cruiser, and the Sith Nuclear Warship that had been taken earlier, followed by hundreds upon hundreds of ARC-fighters and LAAT gunships. "Fuck, that's a big army." Said Tey. "We have at least a few thousand here in Tahv." Said the Grand Lord, who had come up behind us. I watched as an initial wave of Uvaks flew overhead to attempt to weaken the enemy. They took down one ARC-fighter before they were obliterated. "But they have much better equipment than us." Said father. "Sabre Khai, don't underestimate the Lost Tribe's power." He said. The enemy ships opened fire on Tahv and seemed to say the Grand Lord might have been overestimating our chances. I force jumped on a passing fighter and stabbed the pilot, sending the fighter spiralling into the streets. I jumped off and landed right where an LAAT/i gunship was dropping off a group of clones. I was about to engage when I saw an LAAT/c dropping off an AT-TE walker. The AT-TE started shooting at me. I jumped around, dodging all the shots. I jumped on top of the walker and killed the clone in the cannon. I jumped in the laser cannon and started shooting the enemy ships and clones. I was safer than I should have been due to the fact that there was still a clone in the driver's seat of the walker. It stopped moving and I sensed the clone get out. I jumped off right as the AT-TE got blown up by a barrage of grenades. I was set farther than I had intended to jump due to the force of the explosion and landed awkwardly. I got up and found Chris and Rebecca in front of me. "You'll regret this." I said. _No, please, get rid of Abeloth!_ "Will we? Come on Abeloth, you know you can't kill us." Said Chris. "Is that so?" I lunged at them. They blocked and used their combined strength to push me back. "A Jedi guardian and a half-dark half-light Jedi, against a dark side force entity in a Sith body? Oh please, you don't stand a fucking chance." They swung their sabres at me from both sides. I backed up and let them lock blades with each other, blue sabre against purple. I swung my sabre around and went for Rebecca's legs. She deflected it and put a slight cut in my right leg. _What the hell are they doing?_ I stumbled back. I felt the same pain of my heart being frozen over, and more of my hair turned white. "Elsa's magic is affecting you big time, only a matter of time before you freeze to death." Said Rebecca. _No! Come on guys! I'm still in here!_ "Oh don't you worry about that, I will find a way through the force to stop it." I said. "Nope, an act of true love is literally the only way to fix it." Said Chris. "There is never only one way, not with the force." I said. Yeah, uh, let me just call Yoda." He pretended to play around with his commlink. "Hey Yoda, is there any other way to thaw a frozen heart besides an act of true love? No. Fix this problem, the force cannot. True love. The only way to heal, this is. Thanks Yoda, see ya." Said Chris, doing a Yoda impression. "An act of true love is the only way Abeloth. And no-one loves you." He said. "No-one loves me, but there is someone who loves Vestara." I said. "You can give it a go, but I doubt it'd work with you controlling Savara." Said Rebecca. I jumped away and force blasted Chris and Rebecca. I saw Ben fighting off a Sith Lord. _No!_ I landed in front of Ben and killed the Sith. "Savara?" He asked. "Ben, Elsa froze my heart. Only an act of true love will heal me!" I said. "Are you actually you? Has Abeloth lost control on you?" He asked. _No she hasn't! Don't listen to her!_ "Of course, you really think she could hold me?" I said. "Prove it." Ben said. "How can I prove that it's me Ben?" I asked. What happened next I didn't expect, and I don't think Abeloth did either. Ben kissed me. He pulled back and looked at me. "Savara…" He said. _What? NO!_ "I will get you out of there." He finished. He force pushed me back and Jaina S. landed next to him. "Do it." He said. Jaina sent a blast of force lightning at me. I know she doesn't normally use force lightning but she was a half-dark half-light Jedi and could. _Ouch, this hurts so much! But if it drives Abeloth out I can endure it._ "NO!" Yelled the multitude of voices belonging to Abeloth. I sent out a large force wave, destroying the nearby buildings. It pushed Ben and Jaina back into a glass building behind them. I decided I had had enough. I put every ounce of strength into fighting off Abeloth. I caught her by surprise. Chris jumped over and saw me fighting with myself. He backed off, there wasn't much else he could do. Abeloth quickly got over the initial surprise and fought back. I was quickly overpowered and just to make sure I didn't do it again, she mentally injured me. I was in pain, but I could not show it through my body. "Savara? Did you win?" Asked Chris. _Damnit, now Abeloth can use this to say it's me._ "Yes. I got that bitch outta here." I said. _Haha! I've never said that word!_ "Right. Well, goodbye Abeloth." He said. He force pushed me back. I crashed into a glass building. (All the buildings in Tahv are glass, it is called the city of glass for a reason.) I was getting up and was about to attack Chris when I felt another jolt of pain as my heart froze completely over. And then, I was dead.

_**Ben Skywalker's POV:**_

I watched as Savara froze over. "VESTARA!" I yelled. I ran over to her. I saw Vestara jump out of nowhere and land beside me as I ran, but I didn't pay any attention to her. I reached Savara and hugged the ice figure. "Come back Ves, please." I said. I sensed Chris, Jaina, and Vestara behind me, but they didn't do anything. I felt Savara move, and the coldness melted away. "Ben." She said. I looked up to see she had been unfrozen. "Ves!" I hugged her tight. She kissed me and I returned it. "See, told you we'd get Savara back." Said Chris. I knew it was the real Savara this time too. "Thank you." I said. "To be honest, you should thank Elsa. She's the one that did it." Said Vestara. "It feels so good to have Abeloth out of my head, and full control over my mind and body again." Said Savara. Gavar landed behind Savara. "Vestara, what are you doing? Kill them!" He said. Savara turned around. "Father, or should I say, Abeloth, I will not fall under your curse again. Instead, I will kill you." She said. I ignited my sabre, and so did she. Jaina ignited hers too. "Oh you are going down this time Abeloth!" Said Chris. The rest of the Virtcast jumped into the small clearing. The Grand Lord came up behind Abeloth. "Traitor." He said when he saw Savara standing with me and the other Jedi. "No. I will not be a part of evil any more. I am Savara Rein, Jedi of the Galactic Alliance and the Galactic Republic. And you, Grand Lord, shall perish along with the evil dark side entity Abeloth." Said Savara. Abeloth changed to her default form. The Grand Lord was taken by surprise, but Abeloth had probably already taken control of him before he could do anything. "Sayonara, bitches." Said Anna. We all lunged at the two. I focused on Abeloth with Savara, Vestara, Luke, Chris, Ahsoka, Rebecca, Windu, and Elsa. Jaina focused on the Grand Lord with Anna, Kairi, Heather, Jaina, Astrid, Anakin, Sarah, and Obi-wan. I assumed Kiarna was fighting her brother. I saw all nine of the guys take down the Grand Lord in one group attack. They then merged with us, there was now eighteen of us against Abeloth. We went in for a group attack, from all angles, even above. I sliced at Abeloth's left arm and barely missed it, but it was then cut off by Jaina S.. Abeloth was weakened quickly. (A/N Sorry I'm not very good at writing group attacks, this would be longer and better if it was in movie form. Just pause a second and imagine an epic fight with Abeloth against all eighteen members of the Virtcast and the Jedi from both Jedi orders.) She sent a blast of the force out which knocked everyone back. Savara and I were the first to recover. We both stabbed our sabres at Abeloth and both of them cut straight through her body. We had defeated her last time, and we had done it again. Abeloth disintegrated into dust. "She's gone. We did it! Again. And we did it together, Savara." She looked at me. "Did you really mean all of that? About wanting to leave the dark side? I mean, I know you tried last time, but are you really going to try to stay in the light this time?" I asked. She smiled and kissed me. "I will. And if I ever doubt myself, I'll think about the last time I left the Jedi. Leaving you behind was probably one of the hardest things I've done. Next to trying to fight off Abeloth twice." She said. "I will stay by you all the way Savara, I love you." I said. "I love you too." She said. We turned to where the others were still recovering. "You know, in our code love is forbidden." Said Master Windu. "Well maybe you should get rid of it. It's not like everyone follows it or likes it." Said Chris. "What do you mean, not everyone follows it?" He asked. "Ben, Savara, Luke, Leia, Anakin, myself, Rebecca, and many more." Mace looked at Chris, Rebecca, and Anakin. "Is this true?" He asked Anakin. "Yes master." Said Anakin. Mace looked at Chris and Rebecca. Chris went over to Rebecca and hugged her. "We love each other. And we love our siblings." Mace pondered this for a minute. The _Dauntless_ came into view over the city, alongside the _Spirit of the Republic_. "Reinforcements." Said Anakin. Our attention was taken away by the sounds of lightsabers behind us. We turned around and saw Kiarna and Tey fighting. "Lord Martyl versus Padawan Martyl. Kiarna's screwed if we don't help her out." I said. I followed Savara into battle. Chris also came up. "Head down to the others Kiarna, we will take care of this." Said Chris. "Ha! You can't defeat me!" Said Tey. "Oh yeah? We just defeated Abeloth, half the Sith in Tahv, _and_ the Grand Lord. You're no problem kid." I said. "You call me kid, you're nothing but a kid yourself." He said. "You know, he does have a point. You two are younger than any of us. Clarissa is the only one the same age as you." Said Chris. "Will you shut up and kill this guy!" Said Savara. Chris sliced at Tey's legs. He jumped and deflected a hit from me. Savara locked blades with him and Chris managed to put a cut on his arm before he jumped away, kicking Savara and I down the hill. We watched as Chris fought off one of his oldest friends. "This, is for fucking my shit up." He said, hitting Tey with all his strength. "This, is for that stupid little Facebook thing you did." He almost got through Tey's guard. Tey fought back and sent Chris's sabre flying. Chris grabbed Vestara's sabre using the force. "And this, is for torturing my little sis." He said, putting all his strength into the blow. Tey's lightsaber shattered. "And that's an upside of using a red sabre." He laughed. He pushed Tey to the ground. "Any last words, you fucking bitch?" He asked. "Fuck you." He cut Tey's head off, then stabbed him in the heart. "Geez, overkill much?" I said. Chris grabbed his sabre back and gave Vestara hers. "I'm glad you don't turn as easily as a normal Jedi." Said Rebecca. "Yeah." He said. An LAAT/i landed next to us. Yoda got out. "A glorious victory, this has been. Time to celebrate, I feel it is." Yoda laughed. "I think you're right Master, this victory is completely worth a celebration." Said Sarah. "Master Yoda. There is something these guys want, but I do not think it's a good idea. They say we should get rid of the no love rule." Said Master Windu. "It seriously needs to go, it's not a thing in the new order and that's turning out fine." Said Chris. "An old rule, it is. Agree with you, I do. Remove the rule, we will." Said Yoda. "Thank you master." Said Rebecca. We all went back to the _Resolute_ to heal up. After the _Resolute_, the _Dauntless_, the _Spirit of the Republic_, the _Enterprise_, and the _U1_ had finished taking over Keshtah, giving all Keshiri a chance to join the Republic, we left Kesh and went back to Coruscant. The takeover had been successful, almost all the Keshiri had joined the Republic after we had gotten rid of the Sith. We just needed to take the other continents and then Kesh would be a Republic system.

We landed the _Resolute_ in the ship yard and took the _Jade Shadow_, the _Millennium Falcon_, and the _Night Fury_ to the Jedi Temple. That night, there was a pretty mad party throughout the temple. One of the only times clones and senators were allowed inside the temple freely. As you would expect, the Jedi spent the party hanging with the people they loved, now that that rule had been killed off. I was with Savara and my dad, talking to Anakin and Padme, my grandparents and dad's parents. "You are so different as a Jedi, father." Said Luke. "Well, hopefully with the Virtcast around I might stay a Jedi." Said Anakin. "We will see. Remember we're from the future that would be if you became evil. Everything will be different if that happens." I said. "We can only hope it changes for the better. Unless there is no way to avoid becoming Darth Vader, I could just be destined to fall." "Well The Ones do show you visions of being Darth Vader so maybe you are destined to fall." Said Vestara. "The Ones. Weren't they Abeloth's family?" I asked. "Yes, they were." Said Luke. "Yep, she was the mother. But she became corrupt so they abandoned her." Said Vestara. "Oh well, we will see what happens." Said Anakin. We spent the rest of the night talking to people, taking part in activities, enjoying the food and drinks, and just having fun. By the time the party was over it was three in the morning. The Virtcast had gone to bed, and probably woken up in the wake mid-afternoon. Savara and I went to bed too. "Night Ben." "Night Savara. Night Ahsoka." Night you two. Night Skyguy." "Night Snips." I laughed at the names they had for each other. "Skyguy, well you're a Skywalker." Savara laughed. "If you call me Skyguy than I get to call you… Um… Ugh, I can't think of anything. I get to still call you Ves." I said. "Deal." She said. I kissed her and then we went to bed.

_**Kairi Hearts' POV:**_

I woke up and went straight to Elsa and Anna's house. "Another successful mission." I said, sitting on the couch with Anna, hugging her tightly. "No matter what the mission, the Virtcast will always be victorious." She said. "Nothing can defeat us, and nothing will tear us apart." Said Elsa. "We will always be together, till the end of existence." Said Astrid. "And more." Added Heather. "Now let's relax until the next mission. We bloody deserve it." Said Chris. "You got that right. I've had enough dark side force entities to last a life time!" Said Jaina. "And yet you two are still drongos." Said Vestara quietly. "I heard that." Said Heather. "She's right though, I don't think I could go up against another Abeloth." Said Sarah. "We could do it if we were together, what you're saying is you don't want to. And nor do I." Said Rebecca, who was on another couch with Chris. We all agreed. The rest of that day was just spent sitting around doing nothing. But a rest was not what fate had in mind for us when we went back to the sleep.

_**Sector 5: Fate hates the Virtcast. Yep, fuck you Virtcast.**_

We woke up in the temple again. "Morning guys." Said Savara. "Morning Savara." I said. "So, ready to start your Jedi training Ves?" Asked Ben. "Whenever you're ready, Skyguy." She said. I laughed. "You seriously just took Ahsoka's nickname for Anakin." I said. "Yep, I can call him Skyguy if he can still call me Ves. That's the deal we made." Said Savara. "Haha, nice one mate." Said Chris. "I'm afraid the training will have to wait." Said Obi-Wan. "Why would that be Master Kenobi?" Asked Elsa. "I just got back from my patrol in the wake, Tey remembers everything from here and may or may not be trying to bring back his powers." I looked at Kiarna. "Well shit. That's going to put me in danger, I live in the same house as him." She said. "You might need to come live with one of us for a while." I said. "Well, it only took a few of you to take Tey down here, we can take him down there. And this time, I can help." Said a voice behind us. I turned around and saw Clarissa. "So you did your training?" Asked Chris. "Yeah, Yoda said I'm just as powerful as you big bro." She said. "Well we do share the same blood. Who's going to be your master?" "I'm taking her as my Padawan." Said Obi-Wan. "Alright, cool. I suppose you can do that since Anakin is a Jedi Knight. He's not a Padawan anymore, and he has his own Padawan." I agreed with Chris there. "Well, it looks like we need to destroy both the sleep and real life versions of Sith. We didn't have that problem with Josh because he was already dead. That's probably why he went rogue, he wouldn't have had as much control as when he had two lives. Might be why Tey is becoming a Sith in the wake now, only one life has made him instable." I said. "What about Ariel? She died here." Said Heather. "But she couldn't become evil, no matter what. She's so kind, she's got a pure soul." Said Elsa. "Well, let's stop fucking around here and get to the wake. We've got a Sith to kill." Said Chris. I thought since Tey had been one of Chris's longest friends that he would feel sad, but he didn't seem sad. _Tey must have really annoyed him to make him this pissed off at him._ We went and found Anakin and Ahsoka, who agreed to help us. They had shown the Jedi how to get to the wake without losing their powers. We got the _Resolute_, the _U1_, and the _Enterprise_ ready for a realm jump. He landed the _Night Fury_, the _Twilight_, the _Jade Shadow_, the _Millennium Falcon_, and a bunch of ARC-fighters and LAAT gunships on the three ships. We were soon in orbit around Coruscant. To make it easier, Anakin and Ahsoka had gone on the _Enterprise_ and had the other two ships in the tractor beams. It was easier than taking all three ships separately. Chris and Vestara were left in charge of the _Resolute_ while Anna and I were in charge of the _U1_. "Let's go." I said. The U.S.S. _Enterprise_ powered up and made the jump, towing us behind it. We found ourselves in orbit around the Earth of the wake galaxy. "Looks exactly like Earth, home of Indiana Jones." Said Han over the comms. _What? How the hell would he know Earth?_ "Right yeah, Indiana Jones is a movie on this Earth, just like Star Wars. This Earth isn't the home of Star Tours, or Spaceport THX1138, that's the Earth System in your galaxy. The best space station we have is probably the ISS, also known as the International Space Station." Said Chris. _They have an Earth in Star Wars? You learn something new every day._ We descended to the planet. It was night time in Queensland Australia so we had a bit more cover. "Can we get me out of the same house as Tey first?" Asked Kiarna. "Sure. We will take you to Elsa and Anna's place." I said. We all stopped and hovered in the night sky above the Glasshouse Mountains. I took Kiarna down to where the _Millennium Falcon_ was and we got on. Han and Jaina S. got in the pilot seats and we took off. We flew the _Falcon_ to Tey and Kiarna's house and landed in a clear space. Kiarna and I ran to the house. "Alright, let's make sure not to wake up Tey if he's asleep." I said. Kiarna nodded. We entered the house and found Kiarna's real body in her bed. "This feels weirder than when Abeloth was pretending to be me, maybe since I know that this actually is me." Said Kiarna. "Probably." I said. Kiarna used the force to lift her body and we took it back to the _Falcon_. We then left without waking anyone up. We landed near Elsa and Anna's house and took Kiarna's sleeping self inside. I noticed my body sleeping on the couch because I hadn't gone home. We set Kiarna's body down on another couch and went back to the _Falcon_. We flew back to the _U1_. "Dawn will be here soon, and then people will see us." Said Anna. "Oh well, too bad." Said Chris.

_**Clarissa Minecast's POV:**_

As Anna had said, dawn came quickly. Soon, it was 6 in the morning and quite a few people were awake. "I'd say we've been spotted by now." Said Vestara.

_**Random Male Civilian's POV:**_

I woke up, had a shower, had breakfast, and got ready for work. I went to get my car. I noticed an odd shadow over the neighbours' houses. I looked up to find a Star Wars ship, a Star Trek ship, and something that looked like some kind of giant nuclear submarine that was actually a spaceship. "Oh shit!" I yelled. I saw a bunch of smaller Star Wars fighters and transport ships fly out and land around the area. A transport ship landed on the street I was standing on. By now everyone had come outside to watch. A group of clones jumped out of the ship. "Attention citizens, we do not mean any harm. We are here on official Republic business to track down a Sith Lord that might be here. Do not panic, we will protect you all." Said a clone. I saw the _Millennium Falcon_ also land on the street. Han Solo and Princess Leia stepped out along with a group of people I didn't know. Except for one of the girls who I recognized as a college kid named Kairi Hearts, Kairi lived on this street. "If anyone sees Tey Martyl, report it to a clone immediately. Anyone withholding information about Lord Martyl will be accused of helping the Sith, and will be arrested for crimes against the Republic." She said. "Kairi? Is that actually you?" Asked Sora, another kid who lived on this street and was friends with Kairi. "Yes Sora, it's me. I am pretty much Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. Every night we go to a dream realm, where we become different characters, the new group that I'm in, the Virtcast, are examples of this. Only a few of us remain conscious in the Dream Realm, allowing us to control our actions. We are a special elite division of the Grand Army of the Republic, and of the Jedi Order." She said. "So, you're asleep right now?" I asked. "Yes, Bruce, I even saw my own sleeping body earlier which was very weird." She laughed. "Okay then. We will help you guys find this Sith Lord." Said one of my mates.

_**Back to Clarissa Minecast's POV:**_

We got back in the _Night Fury_ and flew off to Tey's house, followed by all the other ships being piloted by our group. We surrounded the house. I followed Chris and Rebecca into the house. Tey's mum was a bit surprised, but understood after we explained. I looked in what seemed to be Tey's room. "He's not here." I said. "Nope, we need to find him before he wipes out Glasshouse." Said Rebecca. We got back on the _Night Fury_ and started searching. This was the first time I had been to Chris's home town so I could not figure out where to go. Good thing I wasn't piloting, Chris and Vestara were. We flew over Landsborough, Beerwah, Glasshouse, Beerburrum, and finally Elimbah. "No sign of him." I said. I then noticed a quick burst of electricity on the scanners. "Mount Coonowrin." I said. The shuttle sped towards the mountain with the group behind us. We neared the mountain and saw Tey. But he saw us too. The ship lurched. "Shit! He's grabbed the ship with the force!" Said Chris. "He can do that?" I asked. "He seems to be a lot more powerful in this world somehow." Said Vestara. "Shit, I'm shooting." Said Rebecca, opening the boarding ramp and grabbing a blaster. She started shooting at Tey. He let go of the ship and grabbed his sabre, deflecting the shots right back at Rebecca. She stopped shooting before they hit her and got back in the ship. "Thanks, that may have just given us enough time." Said Chris. "Come on big bro, do your worst." I said. He smiled and gave control of the ship to Vestara. He powered up the guns and started blasting at Tey. The ship's guns were much more powerful than the small blaster Rebecca had used and was not deflectable by lightsaber. "Get 'em mate!" Said Rebecca as one of the shots almost hit Tey before he dodged. "Oh fuck." He said as Tey threw his sabre at the _Night Fury_, smashing through the glass and almost slicing his head. And mine. Unfortunately, the sabre did fry a lot of the electronics. "Shit, we're going down!" Yelled Vestara. Chris took back manual control and managed to take us down without destroying the ship and us. Although the _Night Fury_ was going to need some huge repairs after this. "Well that didn't go great." I said. "Guys, are you alright?" Asked Anna over the comms. "Yeah, we're fine. Don't engage Lord Martyl, he's ours." Said Chris. "You think we can take him out by ourselves?" I asked. "With your help I believe we can. I sense great power in you, power you might not know you have. But it will display itself when you need it most. Which might be here, so get ready sis." He said. I grabbed my green lightsaber. "Well, let's go get this guy." I said. "The ramp won't budge." Said Rebecca. "Well it's a good thing we don't have a window anymore." Laughed Vestara. We jumped through the smashed window. Tey was in front of us. "You think you can defeat me here? I've always been stronger than you in this world, all of you." He said. "Mate, you forget we aren't this world's versions of us right now. We're the Jedi versions of ourselves." Said Chris. "Tey, forget about Sith, and being evil, continue on your life as it was. That way you won't have to die." Said Vestara. "And why would I do that if being a Sith is so much more fun? I'm sorry, but you have to die now." We got rid of the Jedi cloches we had and the others ignited their sabres. "Come at me bro." Said Chris. Tey lunged at us. Chris put his hand up and used force lightning. Tey blocked it with his sabre. Vestara started using force lightning. Tey managed to block both streams of lightning. I took a deep breath and started using force lightning. Three streams of lightning proved a bit too much. Tey's sabre began to become unstable. It soon looked similar to the Sith lightsaber used in the Episode VII trailer. We stopped our lightning, we couldn't hold it much longer, and it was weakening us. Tey lunged again and locked blades with Rebecca. He pushed her back and almost stabbed her but Chris blocked it. Rebecca got out of there. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, his physical strength is pretty good." She said. I looked at Chris who was having a full on duel with Tey. "I think Chris's time in the sleep has made this version of him pretty strong." I said. "I think so." She said. I saw Vestara jump in when Tey force blasted Chris back a bit. I wasn't going in because, if Rebecca had been taken out so easily, I wasn't sure if I would do much better because I wasn't as well trained in the field. Tey used the force and smashed Vestara into the ground. "Ves!" I yelled. She tried to crawl away but got hit by Tey's force lightning. Chris tried to save her but soon ended up in the same position. I couldn't watch anymore. "It's up to you Clarissa." Said Rebecca. I rushed in and locked sabres with Tey. "The little sister strikes back, do you really think you can defeat me? Just because you've got the same blood as Chris, and you're a Jedi Sentinel, doesn't mean you have the power or skill to beat me." He said. He pushed me back. He raised his hand. I was about to force blast him away but he used the force lightning. But something happened. The lightning didn't hurt me. It didn't put me down. I absorbed it. I felt the power flowing through me. I also noticed something else. Tey didn't seem to willingly be doing the lightning any more. I was absorbing it and it was locked. He had no control over his power. So he did the only thing he could think of. He used his spare hand which was holding his sabre, and cut his hand off. "AHH Shit! How the fuck did you do that?" He asked. I wasn't really me now. I saw a reflection of myself on the ship. I was slightly floating, my hair was waving out everywhere, lightning surrounded me, and my eyes were white. When I spoke, it didn't sound like my voice either. "You have betrayed the light for the last time, Sith. Now, you shall perish, like every other Sith." I said with a voice that was much deeper than mine, and seemed to echo. I had too much power. I had to let it go, and Tey was going to feel the full force of it. I noticed Chris staring at me, stumbling away from the immediate area to where Rebecca was standing behind me. Vestara was the same. "You shall now witness the true power of the light." I heard panic on the _Night Fury_'s radio, my power was effecting the surrounding ships. "Get outta here, once she lets go of that power those ships might not stand much of a chance." I heard Chris say. I saw the ships speed away. And then, I let go of the power. A thick, steady beam of pure light burst out of me. I knew anyone watching would be shielding their eyes right now. I seemed to be a part of the force while this was happening. I saw everything. I saw Chris, Vestara, and Rebecca facing away, trying to keep each other safe from the deadly light. I saw everyone in the surrounding towns looking away from the light, seemingly in pain. I saw the event from the Bruce Highway, although I couldn't really see the mountain, I saw the light. Cars crashed off the road in panic and blindness. I saw waves of the power spreading in all directions, causing destruction everywhere. Glass shattered, electrics fried, buildings shook, and trees fell over. Then I saw Tey. He was absorbing the light, but while it had given me power, it was destroying him. He had a look of extreme pain on this face, and I felt his force aura exploding. By the time I had let out the last of my power, Tey was gone. Every single trace that he had ever existed in this world was now gone, even in the force. I collapsed to the ground. "Clarissa!" I heard the others yell. I felt them beside me, trying to see if I was okay. I couldn't do anything. I was too tired. I then fell unconscious.

I woke up in my bed. I was back in my body. Fortunately, it was the weekend so I wasn't missing school. I got up and went to get some food. I saw mum and dad watching a news report. I paused when I saw what it was. They were showing footage of the clones, the ships, us. They then showed the show down between us and Tey. I walked over to the couch. "Are you seeing this Clarissa?" Asked dad. I nodded. _He has no idea._ It then showed me starting to fight Tey. "That girl looks a lot like you." Said mum. "Yeah." Was all I said. It showed Tey blasting me with lightning. I watched as the other me absorbed it. The footage started flickering, and the helicopter became unstable. The ships left, I even saw the three large ships trying to evacuate. Then, I let out the power. The footage only lasted another few seconds before the chopper was hit by the force waves. The chopper went out of control, the camera almost completely blacking out. Then the chopper hit the ground and the footage ended. _I really caused that much destruction? I don't think that's a good thing._ They cut to a satellite view of the thing. You could see the light and the force waves from space, they spread a fairly long distance. Then it stopped, and you could see the destruction, even from space. I noticed there was no sign of the ships. If there was that much destruction I expected they might have fled to space. But I didn't see them. _Oh no, please don't say I destroyed them._ "What the hell was that?" I took a deep breath. "It was me. At night I go to the sleep, along with a bunch of others. A Sith Lord we found there came here, so we had to defeat him here. Turns out I was a bit more powerful in the force than anyone expected. I absorbed Tey's power and did that." I said. "So that actually was you?" Asked dad. "Yeah." I said. "Okay we have just gotten another camera inside the destruction zone." Said the guy on the news. I looked at the TV and saw a live feed. The helicopter was flying over land that had been totally ruined. It soon reached Glasshouse. I saw what I was hoping I wouldn't. The _Night Fury_ had fallen further down the mountain. The other shuttles and freighters could be seen crashed into houses and streets and trees. Then I saw the _Resolute_ crashed into a primary school. The _U1_ was crashed into a shopping village in Beerwah. The _Enterprise_ was mostly destroyed in the middle of the bush. _Looks like although it can withstand our lasers, it can't withstand the force. The force seems more effective than their weapons._ One of the engines had been completely snapped off and was in someone's backyard. There were wrecked ARC-fighters and LAAT gunships everywhere. "You sure did cause a lot of destruction there." Said dad. "Well how was I supposed to avoid it? I couldn't. I just hope Chris and the others are okay." I said. In the end, we decided to go up and see.

We arrived at the destruction zone. The cops stopped us, but I ran past. They came after me, but they also reported me. That was good for me because I saw a damaged but still working gunship land in front of me. The clones recognized me and took me to a small temporary base that had been set up to tend to the wounded. I saw Chris and Rebecca next to an injured Kairi and Anna. Chris and Rebecca didn't look much better themselves, but they hadn't been in any of the ships when they had crashed so they weren't as bad. I saw the base/hospital thing had been built around the wreckages of the _Twilight_ and the _Millennium Falcon_. "Chris!" I said. "Clarissa! At least you're okay in the wake." He said. He and most of the others were still in the sleep. Although some people had been knocked out and were in the wake. Elsa was one of them. "How did you do that?" She asked, walking over to us. "I don't know." I said. "You became a part of the force. We all felt you, something happened to you. I don't know what but the force took you in, you had the full power of the light. I think you've got a sort of pure soul, that's why you absorbed the darkness out of Tey and transformed it into light, and then was able to use it against him." Said Chris. "Wait, would that make her some sort of chosen one? Like Anakin?" Asked Kairi. "Probably." Said Rebecca. "You are probably the most powerful Jedi known to us." Said Obi-Wan. "Is that a good thing?" I asked. "With some training, yes. Though with that power, you might need to take some more lessons from Yoda. Then find it all out yourself, because even Yoda isn't that powerful." He said. "I promise I will put all I have into learning how to control my power, and I will protect the Republic and the Jedi from all evil." I said. "I know you will. And I look forward to working beside you sis." Said Chris. "As do I." Said Rebecca. "And I look forward to working with you guys." I said.

Over the next year, I was taught everything Master Kenobi and Master Yoda knew. I was promoted to Jedi Knight. I then took it upon myself to learn anything else my powers had to offer, and I did in fact become the most powerful Jedi in existence.

**Hope you enjoyed that! You may have noticed I also renamed Sister Holidays 1. I might end up making a series like Star Wars, bases on the Star Wars names. Example: The Sleeping Menace = The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Force = Attack of the Clones. Episode III might be some time soon or might be a while later. I hope you enjoy this series! Please R&R! This one surprisingly only took me about a week to write, while the other took a few months. Fun fact!**

**-Minecast Chris  
>©<strong>Bottom of Form


End file.
